


奴隶

by AibaMasayuki



Category: The Quiz Show (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AibaMasayuki/pseuds/AibaMasayuki





	奴隶

被穿皮衣的男人带到一个像监狱的地方，斑比强装镇定地左右打量着。这里异常的冷，他跟在男人身后走在安静的走廊里，耸起肩裹紧了自己的棒球衫。

“你到底要带我去哪儿？”他有点不耐烦。  
皮衣男笑了笑没有回答，快走到尽头才终于停下，打开了身边的一扇铁门。

斑比被他装神弄鬼的态度弄得有些不爽，但还是乖乖地走进了铁门后的房间。  
纯白的房间里，一个穿着黑色燕尾服的男人靠坐在床边的地上，他的头脱了力一般地垂着，没有对陌生人的到来做出任何反应。

“喂……你没事吧？”斑比两三步走过去，蹲下去搭住男人的肩膀，抬起他的头查看他的脸色。

长长的睫毛煽动了两下，然后缓缓抬起，睫毛下尚未清醒的眼睛透着朦胧的水汽，病态般白皙的皮肤和英气俊俏的五官，配上精心打点过的偏向一边的黑色卷发，有种男人少见的妩媚。

被这样的美男子抬眼一看，斑比只感觉脸上迅速发热，和他稍微拉开了一点距离。  
神山盯了他一会，露出笑意看向男孩托住自己的脸的手。斑比啊了一声把手收回来，慌张地不知道该把眼睛往哪儿放。

“你叫什么名字？”神山用和小孩子说话般温柔的语气发问。  
“中込……啊，不，斑比……”  
“斑比？”  
“就是……小幼鹿的意思。”少年的声音轻不可闻。  
“啊，小鹿，”神山的眼睛亮了亮，“我喜欢小鹿。”  
“你脸色不太好……还是快坐到床上休息一会吧，我帮你叫人。”斑比把神山扶上床，再想转头去看刚刚带自己进来的皮衣男，却发现他已经不在了，“咦……他去哪儿了？”

像是没有听见斑比的话一样，神山修长瘦削的手指轻柔地触上少年涨红的脸颊，带着笑意缓缓地逼近他。

斑比被这突然的举动吓到，但那双乌黑的瞳仁紧紧吸引着他，于是只好屏住呼吸一动不动。

像猫去确认食物的气味一样，神山仔细嗅着少年特有的气味。呼吸扫过耳边的时候，少年像接受审判似的闭上眼睛，这让神山觉得有些好笑。

神山的手缠绕着搂住了少年的脖子，湿润柔软的嘴唇凑到他嘴角轻啄，轻轻一用力就把身体僵硬的男孩推倒在了床上。他熟练地翻身跨坐在受惊的小鹿身上，露出无辜的眼神询问，“不行吗？”

刚刚经历了二十年人生里第一次的接吻的男孩咽了咽口水，“不是不行，只是……”

他不懂怎么拒绝，也来不及拒绝，美丽的脸就快速地俯了下来，温热的舌头伸进了嘴巴，柔和却又强势地席卷了少年干渴的口腔，刺激从被缠绕的舌头直直传进大脑，诚实的男孩遵从欲望本能地吮吸起神山的舌头。

甜暖的喘息打在脸上，斑比木木地看着男人沉迷于深吻的脸，他想，如果要把眼前这个男人比作一种动物，那一定是一只温顺又慵懒的猫科动物，而自己则有幸地成为了他股掌中的毛线球。

“哈……呼……”神山主动结束了这个长吻，伸手摸上少年的皮带，“我会……我会好好教你的，斑比。”

处男的下身早就被撩拨地蓄势待发，随意用手套弄了两下就引得他低喘阵阵，神山满意地笑了笑，然后俯下身把勃发的欲望含进了嘴里，前后吞吐起来。

少年的五官难耐地皱在一起，被湿热的口腔包裹挤压，敏感点被舌头拂过又缠绕，带着唾液的吮吸声击打着鼓膜，妙不可言的初次体验让他有些失神。他咬紧牙关稍微撑起上半身，正好可以看到神山奋力用嘴服侍他的样子——整洁体面的西装配上淫乱陶醉的表情，官能的画面使情色刺激一下子涌上大脑，斑比小声骂了一句，忍不住射了。

男人唔地哼了一声，闭着眼睛等待男孩把精液全都射进自己嘴里，再吸着还半硬的性器前后吞吐两下，才抬起头把男孩射在自己嘴里的浊液吐在了手上。

“射了好多……”神山脸上浮出情欲的红晕，看着手里男孩尚且温热的体液，眼神迷离地笑了起来。

“能帮我…一下吗？”他挺了挺跨，下身在斑比的大腿上磨蹭。

斑比小心翼翼地扶上男人浑圆的屁股，绝妙的手感告诉他，这条高级西裤的主人并没有穿内裤，他用力揉了揉，男人就配合地仰着头轻轻呻吟。  
他目不转睛地盯着男人因为一点刺激就淫浪不堪的表情，伸手去拉开西裤的拉链，让他的下身暴露在空气中。

神山做了除毛，这显得他干净而幼稚，渗出的体液把通红的前端沾湿，楚楚可怜地翘着等待抚慰。

少年有些粗糙的手刚要碰上，神山急忙拉住他，“不是这个。”

他扭动着脱下西裤，保持一条腿和屁股露出来，另一条腿还挂着一半裤子的样子，把男孩颤抖的手拉到自己身后已经潮湿的穴口边缘，扶住男孩半硬的下体，缓缓地跪坐了下去。

紧致且高于正常体温的内壁恰到好处地压迫吮吸着斑比，使他全身心地陷入了男人甜蜜又堕落的温柔乡，只好无助而幸福地任人摆布。

神山呻吟变高，弓着背向后坐把交合处展现在男孩眼前，上下深深浅浅地律动，滑腻的体液从交合的缝口渗出。

“怎么样……”神山满是精液的手撑在男孩紧绷的小腹上，胀大的肉球随着律动打在上面，发出肉体碰撞的轻响。他声音里带着耽于肉欲的快乐，被无限放大，回响在男孩的耳边。

“很棒……”斑比努力从嘴里挤出一个词。

“斑比……真可爱……”神山餍足的表情让斑比一瞬间质疑自己正在被这个人玩弄，但所幸男孩并没有去保持思考力的余裕，他光是忍住不马上射就已经尽了全力。

“我也……啊……我也，好舒服……”神山断断续续地说，渐渐加快起伏的频率，他突然蜷起身子，后穴不断缩紧，前面丝毫没有接受抚慰就射了出来。

斑比也被夹得在他体内缴了械，神山感受着男孩持久的第二次射精，完全脱力地趴在他胸口黏黏糊糊地叫，瘫软着充分享受高潮的余韵。

恢复了一些神智的神山红着脸从窄小的单人床上下来，颤颤巍巍地走到边上的盥洗池旁，俯身趴在了上面。他两条长腿微微内八，塌下腰把有些泛红的屁股撅起来，将烂熟的穴口展示在斑比眼前，体液随着神山呼吸时身体微微的起伏从其中流出来，弄湿了嫩白的大腿根，“斑比……还能行吗？”他用单纯而湿润的眼睛回头望向男孩，口气像一个有所请求的小孩子。

斑比倒抽一口凉气，瞬间下身就又硬得爆炸。他只觉得自己的腰酸得过分，却又像伪君子看到毒品一样不受控制地朝男人贴过去，手把着精瘦的腰，在白皙的皮肤上留下指痕，狠狠地进入，贯穿他，不燃烧掉自己最后的一点生命就不罢休一样，本能又疯狂地和他一遍遍交合。

神山被男孩弄地站不住，只好牢牢地扶住水池，被折腾地轻声哭泣，没办法合拢的嘴里吐出不堪入耳的词汇。

“好棒…更多……射给我……”，淫媚的声音直直地传进男孩的大脑，逼迫他咬着牙进攻地更加猛烈。  
斑比在机械地身体动作中有些恍惚，他觉得自己完了，第一次的对象居然是这样的尤物，他可能很难再对这具身体以外的事物产生欲望了。

他成了这个人的奴隶，难以逃脱。


End file.
